Electrophoretic deposition, also known as electrodeposition or electrocoating, is predicated upon the phenomenon that charged particles suspended in a liquid medium migrate under the influence of an electric field and are deposited onto an electrode. Electrophoretic deposition of particulate materials to form coatings is currently used in a wide variety of industrial applications, such as in the manufacture of enameled ironware, in applying paint and rubber coatings to metal and plastic articles, in the formation of dielectric coatings on electrical devices, and in other similar industrial processes. Electrophoretic deposition has many advantages over other conventional methods of applying coatings, such as spraying, dipping, brushing and the like, in that the coating is deposited more effectively with regard to the full utilization of the material in the suspension, as there is substantially no waste of particulate materials; and the electrophoretically applied coating is generally more uniform in thickness and density. Unfortunately, the uniformity of the deposition of material across the workpiece can depend on a number of factors, including shape of the workpiece, number of electrodes utilized, location of the electrodes, and such. Additionally, underperformance of one electrode or group of electrodes, i.e. failing to provide a similarly strong current as the other electrodes, can create variations in thickness. Accordingly, there is an interest in finding new ways of controlling the deposition of materials to different parts of the workpiece in order to obtain a more uniform coating.